Second chances
by M.L.Edwards
Summary: In this one shot story, is my take on what may have happened if Peter was either stunned or immobilized after the group had left the shirking shack during the closing moments in PoA, and everything had come out? What kind of life would Harry have if he moved to live with his godfather.
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter and the prisoner of Azkaban a what if or consider it an AU fan fic. After watching Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, during the moment after they emerged from under the whomping willow. Why does no one ether stun or immobilise Peter? Well here's my take on what I think what would have happened after if they did this. I don't own the charters. All rights belong to J. . Hope you enjoy.

They all enraged out from under the whomping willow, Harry and Sirius with Ron's arms over their shoulders.

"Sorry about the bite. I recon it twinges a bit." Sirius states.

"A bit, a bit. You almost tore my leg off!" Ron yells.

"I was going for the rat, normally I have a very sweet disposition as a dog. In fact more than once, James suggested that I make the change permeant. The tail I could live with but the fleas, there murder." He joked. Ron just rolled his eyes, carefully they set Ron down by the roots of the tree. Hermonine kneels down to stay with him while Harry is torn between his best mate and his newly found godfather.

"You better go." Ron tells him, Harry just shakes his head.

"You go I'll stay." Hermonine says bearly above a whisper. With one final check Harry gets up and stops beside his godfather.

"Beautiful isn't it. I'll never forget the first time I walked though those doors. It'll be nice to do it again as a free man. It was a noble saying back there. 'He doesn't deserve it'" Sirius reels off looking at his godson.

"Well I just think that my dad won't want his two best friends to become killers. Besides death the truth lies with him alive you're free." Harry responds. Sirius sighs.

"I don't know if you know, Harry but when you were born. James and Lily's made me your godfather. Well I'll understand if you choses to stay with your aunt and uncle…." Harry was stunned, was Sirius offering him a home?

"What come and live with you?" Harry asked stunned. At this point Remus and a terrified Peter had made their way out. One last thing to do. Remus makes Peter immobile. Remus had taken his final dose of wolfsbane potion. Hermonine looked up into the sky, the moon was hidden behind a thick cloud. They were safe until the wind moved it over. Dumbledore makes his way to the little group. As he did so the wind had gathered speed pushing the cloud away Remus had transformed while he still had his human mind, looking at Sirius who nods. Ron was placed into the care of Madame Pomfery so they could go up to his office to talk. They talk about everything, the fact it was Peter and he was still alive, how Sirius was framed, Dumbledore had listened to what was told, Peter who was still immobile had been floated up.

"Well, what you have told me will have to be confirmed." He said, while taking his wand out, with a flick he freed Peter from his frozen stance. With an another flick Dumbledore transformed three cuts of thick rope. They bound Peter's feet at the ankles, and his wrists. Slyly Sirius told Dumbledore of Peter's aninmagus abilities. With yet another flick of his wand Peter was encased in a cage he tried to change into his rat form, but it was useless. The fireplace burst into life and the minster himself stepped into the office. Sirius takes a few steps into the shadows, following the minster were a few aurors. Peter backs himself into the cage bars, when the minsters eyes fell onto Peter he was sure it could be an imposter after all Peter was dead. After giving a dose of ventriserum they began to question Peter who confirmed everything. Remus who was exsorted arrived just after Peter had confirmed everything. He was still meant to be in the hospital wing recovering. Peter was arrested and taken to the auror office to be held till his trail. There was still one thing that needed to be sorted out.

"Harry, I'm getting custody of Harry. He's my godson. If you let me have Harry, none of this would have happened. Just let me have Harry." Sirius begs. Dumbledore looks at Sirius, knowing that he'd already offered Harry the chance to come and live with him.

"Very well, I shall write to Harry's aunt and uncle to begin peroration for Harry's permanent departure. I'll will look into different wards and protection charms and spells." Albus began writing out the letter that will change Harry's life for ever. One of the school's owls fluttered down. After attaching the letter to the birds leg he sent the owl on its way.

"We wait for an reply." A few days later a reply came. And Harry who was sitting at the Gryffindor table having breakfast was surprised to see Hedwig flutter down next to his plate.

"Thanks Hedwig." He said as he allowed her to take a nibble from his bacon. She took off for a well earned rest in the owlary. Harry opened the letter, his heart misses a few beats during his breath hitched in his throat.

"It's from Sirius." Harry told his friends happily. "He's been granted permission to let me live with him."

"Congrats mate." Ron yelled, Hermonine just smiles. Remus grins as he catches Harry's eye. He even rises his goblet to him. Harry grins back and for the first time in his life Harry was happy, he was going to see what it was like to have a father. At the end of the year, Harry packed his trunk, not to return to Privet Drive but this time head to Grimulad Place. A place that Sirius wanted so badly to get away from. With Harry now living with him, Sirius hoped that having the boy around would lighten the mood of the place. The house was now clean, habitatl, the stuffed head of the evls had been removed. Those things had always creeped him out. The missing members of the Black family were added or restored. Sirius even took a bit of pleasure knowing that his parents would be turning in their graves right now. Permitting a half blood into the house, adding the members of the family to the tree who had been wrongly removed because they fell in love with and married a Muggle or a Muggle-born. Adding Tonks to the tree, Sirius hopped to meet her one day as she is his cousin. He'd heard stories about her. Then all too soon the end of the year arrived. Happily Sirius apporatted to Kings Cross to meet Harry off the train, but before they left for Number twelve they had to stop off at Harry's old home. The Dursley's Sirius knocks on the door. Petunia opens it, her face in pure shock.

"I assume you got the letter. We've only arrived so Harry could get the last remains of his possessions before he comes to live with me." Harry rushed into his old room to get the last bits, he ripped the Gryffindor pennants and banners from the wall, gave them to Sirius. He'd had never know the boy to be this excited. Though Harry wasn't the only one moving in. Remus was too, Sirius just though this was an attempt by the man to keep an eye on both of them. Most likely Sirius mostly. So he didn't spoil him or accidentally kill Harry. Rolling his eyes at Remus's worrying. He was pulled from as Harry called to him.

"I'm done Sirius." Sirius looked round at his godson's old bedroom. That was it the last time that Harry would walk out of the house. He didn't even look back, why would he? Though for old times sake he took a final look at was used to be his bed room before he was moved to Dudley's second bedroom. Poking his head though the gap with a sigh, he withdraws it. Turning to face Sirius Harry walk out the door of Number four Privet Drive for the last time. As Harry passes though the wards, enchantments and spells that that protected him broke. As he now no longer called Privet Drive home.


	2. Chapter 2

This story was only meant to be a one shot, but after some positive responses, it now be a fully fledged story, made up of one shots chapters. I do don't own Harry Potter all rights belong to Jk Rowling. Thank you.

* * *

After leaving Number Four, they arrived at Number 12 Grimwould Palce London. Harry gave his godfather a confused look. Sirius just grinned, he'd let Harry enter first. Harry, dragging his trunk behind him, the door that was directly ahead was open, Remus could be seen reading the paper. He heard everything, looking up from the paper, he smiles as Harry entered.

"Harry welcome home." Remus tells him, getting up Remus pulls him into a hug, Harry returns the affection.

"Hey come on Moony, I was meant to say that." Sirius whines. Remus just grins they turn to face him.

"Harry, we want you to feel at home while you live here, there is one thing I need you to do Harry. Now that you know about Remus's secret, I've set a room aside for him to use once a month. While he's in there Harry under no circumstances are you to enter that room while he's transformed ok." Harry nods, "I know he takes the wolfsbane potion, it's just for your safety." Harry nods to show he understood what his godfather was asking of him. It felt stange to Harry, that for the first time in his life he was being shown love. Harry relished the feeling, the contrast to his aunt and uncles was worlds apart.

"Now your new room has been set up, I've had the family's elf make up my brother's old room for you. Feel free to make the room your own Harry." Sirius watches his godson leave, turning to Remus he sighs.

"It's almost like having James back." He moans in hurt, lemanting for the man who he consried a brother in all but blood. Remus shares his thoughts too.

"I know Padfoot, I miss him too." Thankful that James didn't cast him aside after finding out about him being a werewolf.

"Peter though why didn't we see it coming? We should have seen it coming!" Sirius yells, slamming his fist on to the table. Remus did his best to calm his best friend down. Harry had come back down at this point. He was now eavesdropping in on his two new guardians.


	3. Chapter 3

In this chapter, Remus and Harry talk about getting Sirius to St Mungo's. All rights belong to J K. Thank you.

* * *

Sirius had left to go to the Ministry, so he could recive compensation for his unlawful inprisonment, Remus and Harry were left alone. Harry hated the awkward silence that was between them. After almost hurting him and Hermonie in the forbidden forest Remus had never forgiven himself. After seeing him afterwards, Harry told him that he didn't blame him that it was the wolf that was in full control of him that night.

"Professor?" Harry, nothing from his former teacher.

"Harry, as I told you in my old office, I'm no longer your teacher. Call me Remus, or you could call me Moony." He finished off hopefully. Harry smiled.

"What happened after Siuris was declared innocent?" Remus grinned.

"His first instinct was to get you into his care, after that I'm not sure." Harry was stunned, Sirius's first thing was to get Harry into his care? Didn't he even think of himself, he heard that Azkaban had a really bad effect for those held there. Sirius had kept his sanity after making his thoughts into an obsession to prove his innocence. In extreme case wizards and witches could risk losing thier magic.

"Sirius thought of me first? He even didn't even think of himself?" Harry asked almost making the man cover his ears with how loud Harry's voice was.

"No he didn't." Remus stated. Harry's mouth was hanging open with shock. "I've tried to tell him to go St Mungo's to see a specialist healer there, but he's having none of it." Harry's face drops, maybe he could talk some sense into Siruis. Persuade him, to go. "Your godfather is stubborn, Harry. It's nice to see he hasn't changed one bit, I have to say." Remus gives Harry a small smile.

"Do you recon he'll listen to me, Remus." It felt stange to Harry to use his professor's first name after calling him Professor Lupin for the best part of a year.

"Like I said your godfather is a stubborn man, Harry." Remus repeats himself. Harry just smiles, he was worried for his godfather, harty just wanted to make sure that Sirius was ok. Despite on,y knowing him for just a short while Harry felt close as if he knew him since he could remember.

* * *

Ok chapter three done and dusted. Please read and review.

Chapter four will be the visit to St Mungo's wizards hospital, chapter five will be both Siruis and Remus filling Harry in about his parents.

Till next time

Best Wishes

M L Edwards


	4. Chapter 4

In this chapter Harry and Remus manage to get Sirius to a mind healer at St Moungo's Wizarding hospital.

* * *

The three stood there, in the main lobby of the hospital. Healers were bustling about with clipboards in one hand and thier respective wands in the other. Harry who had never been in here before was wide eyed in awe. Remus was thinking the last time he was in here, it was the day after he was bit. He was a little uneasy, Sirius well he was just uneasy right now, as not everyone in the Wizarding world believed him being innocent. They still believed that, he did betray Lily and James and killed Peter. They believed that the Peter that was cought, he was fake. When Harry told them of Peter was questioned in vertuisum and that Peter was the real traitor they seemed to shut up quick. Sirius grinned, happy that Harry was willing to stand up for him, he hoped that there was many happy years ahead for him and his godson.

 **Flashback**

Remus and Sirius were auguring in the dinning room. Harry caught what Remus had said.

"Thats rich coming from a mutt." But in the end the two childhood friends stopped and burst out laughing. Harry who had carefully stepped into the room shutting the door behind him.

"Morning Harry." Sirius said as Harry sat down.

"Morning Sirius..." Harry takes a breath this was going to get some getting used to.

"You too Remus." Who just grinned. "Have you just tried to talk to Sirius about St Moungo's again?" Remus looked downcast.

"Let me talk to him." Harry offered, maybe he'd could try to talk some sense into his godfather. After the talk Sirius caves into his godson's wishes.

The arrive at the hospital, after seeing the mind healer who was shocked about the length of time that Siruis was in Azkaban for. The healer was also surprised at the fact that he kept his sanity that long. The mind healer took both Harry and Remus to one side.

"I'm really shocked, no negative effects what so ever. The fact that he's kept his sanity speaks volumes. Look you both did the right thing in bringing him here to be checked over. So all I ask is to keep an eye in him, apart from that I can't ask more. If he shows any signs, bring him back or contact me." He said while handing over his details. Walking away from them Sirius joined them beaming.

"See, Moony told you I felt fine. Let's go home." They leave the hospital.

* * *

Well now that Sirius has been checked over, and has been declared healthy. What's next? A full day of telling Harry all about his parents. He wanted to know everything that Harry had been though. What his upbringing was like. Sirius is not gonna like what he hears.


	5. Chapter 5

In this chapter, Harry reveals his childhood to both Remus had Sirius. For Sirius though the truth will be hard to hear, they also wait for Remus to be fully recovered as the night before was a full moon, making sure that his godson was protected, Sirius charmed the door to remain locked while in use.

* * *

Remus was resting, as last night was the full moon. Sirius had bought a lot of chocolate for him, taking some up to him along with an energy recovery potion. The room that Sirius had set aside for Remus to use each month was his mother's old room, he'd allowed Remus to use it mostly out of spite. To stop Harry from gaining access to the room by accident, the door had been charmed along with the handle to only respond to Sirius's and Remus's own magical signatures. The charm itself activated once the first beams of moon light hit the handle and both Remus and Sirius were locked inside. Sirius had also made sure that there was a bed in the room, so that once dawn came, Remus was just able to fall onto the bed, Sirius had also made sure that there was a noise blocking charm cast in the room so the loud noises were blocked, mostly for Harry's sake so he could sleep. Just like at school, Sirius would join Remus during the full moon, so Remus wouldn't hurt himself as werewolfs were know for it were no humans around a werewolf would just harm themselves instead. Sirius stared with him just in case. It was always worst when he was on his own.

"He'll recover in a couple days time, Harry. Once he has something tells me that I'll need him around to keep me calm while you tell us about your upbringing." Sriuis sighed, running his hand though his trimmed hair. After being declared healthy at St Mungo's Sirius had used his wand to give himself an overdue trim after returning home. During Remus's recovery time Sirius had focused on taking care of his school friend. The day after Remus woke up, just as he expected both Harry and Sirius was in there with him. Harry was perched on a chair that had been added to the room, so he could sit with them.

"How do you feel, Moony?"

"Dreadful, Padfoot." Remus whispers, accepting the potion that Sirius was offering. He drank it in one gulp. At least it tasted better than the wolfsbane potion had to take. Smiling at the pair of them, Sirius broke the silence.

"I've asked Harry to fill me on what we've missed. Though I have the feeling that I'll need you to listen as well." Remus nods he attempts to get up, only to be pushed back down into the bed by Sirius.

"You need rest, Moony. Harry's agreed not to start until you've fully recovered." With that Remus slips back to sleep.

A few days later, now that Remus was fully recovered, he was sitting next to Sirius while Harry facing them. He was unsure where to start. Deciding on the best place to start was from when he could remember. He began to tell his story, from the day he could rember. His eyes were kept level with his godfathers. Sirius was shocked, did Dumbledore know all this was going on? Sirius was right to have Remus in the room as well, Remus did keep him calm while listening to Harry's story.

"Harry I'm sorry, if I didn't act they way I did, you would have never been put though all that." Guilt bubbled in Sirius's heart. He'd failed James, Lily and Harry as well. Anger had built in Sirius. He'd had never felt like this since hearing about James and Lily's murder, and who had coursed it by willingly giving it over. Remus was just as shocked, hurt and feeling just as guilty as Sirius. James was more than a friend he was a brother to all of them. Harry was shocked, Sirius apologising to him.

"You don't need to apologise Sirius, at the time you did what you thought was right, even if it was a your heart overruling your head move." Harry grinned.

"So what were your cases of accidental magic Harry?" Remus asked.

"Well, while I was at primary school. I was being chased by Dudley and his friends, I needed to get away. I found myself on top of the hall roof, then there was making my hair grow back overnight after it had been cut badly, I can count the time I made an old jumper of Dudley's shrink, you should have seen it. I also made a window in a zoo vanish. Then there was just before I retuned for third year,I... er..." he cut off, not knowing how to put it. He best be blunt.

"I, made my uncles sister inflate, that's what I was telling Hermonie and Ron when we joined you in the compartment on the way to school." Harry finished while indercating to Remus. Who nodded, he knew that night of corse. He was unable to believe it was Harry when he clapped eyes on the teenage boy. The last time he saw him was when Harry was just over a year old. Sirius let out his bark like laugh.

"So what got you so angry that you were able to do that?" Sirius asked. Harry rubbed the back of his neck. Grinning sheepliy.

"She insulted my parents. She called my dad a drunk, I made her glass exploded in her hand, but the line was when she had the nerve to call my mum a 'bitch' I lost it then she just inflated." He looked at the two men, who were both biting back thier laughter. Harry expected that this wouldn't last long and he was right, Sirius was the first to lose it. Tears were rolling down his face, leaning on the table to stop himself from falling onto the floor, while Remus was laughing himself. Harry was his father's son all right. Once they were done and it was fully out of thier systems, their mood darkened swiftly. Marge had crossed the line with the comments she made. Remus's mirth was replaced by a sad look, his eyes filled with a sadness. Like the type that's for the loss of a brother.

"How much about your parents do you know Harry?" Sirius asked.

"Not much to be truthful. I just know that they were killed trying to protect me. Also what the Dursleys told and that turned out to be lies." Sirius and Remus both shared a look, nodding in sync.

"What do you want to know Harry?" Remus asked. "Any question, we promise to answer them." Harry rubbed his chin. Now his only problem was where to start?

* * *

Now that Harry's upbringing is in the open, what will he learn about his parents?


	6. Chapter 6

Sirius and Remus tell Harry of the things they got up to while they attended Hogwarts school and life after they left.

* * *

Siruis was still trying to process what Harry had told them, shaking his head in shame. The look he gave Harry was that of hurt. Harry had to keep assuring his godfather that it wasn't his fault. Harry thought that it was time to distract them with questions relating to his parents. He cleared his thoart.

"So how did you all meet?" A smile formed on both men's faces.

"Well we all met on the train, we had all ended up in the same compartment." Remus smiles softly at the memory. Sirius's expression had changed, he was now beaming happily.

"Yeah, we all had got on so well. When James found out that I had come from a Slytherin family, he said what was it Remus? Oh yeah. 'I thought you were alright.' That was James all right." He looked wistful, distant. With a shake Remus pulls him back.

"Well when I broke family tradition and got sorted into Gryffindor, little did I know that I would make the best group of friends ever known, minus Peter of corse. James took me under his wing and over time became a brother to both of us." Pointing to himself and Remus. Harry was hanging into his every word.

"So when my dad found out about you Remus how did he react?" The soft smile returns again.

"He took it well, better than I expected. He began looking into becoming an animagus. Illegal of courses. He suggested for me to help me with my transformations." Remus's smile became playful something that Harry had never seen. Remus sighed, getting his memories together.

"After they managed to master the transformation, the full moon became more fun for once, every full moon we would head to Hogsmeade, wonder around then head back to the shack. James and Sirius would leave to make thier way back to Gryffindor tower, while the traitor would stay with me and guide me back to the tunnels entrance. Where Mademe Pomfery would be waiting for me."

Harry had got about a million questions, about his early childhood, as well as his parents. Siruis who expected this was ready.

"Things with your parents were hostile to say the least at first."

"To say that Lily didn't like him was an understatement. She had called him a 'bullying toerag' A few times. In fact she didn't agree to go out with him till late sixth year early seventh that was after James had deflated his huge ego a bit." Remus told Harry with a reminiscing smile on his face. Siruis was beaming at this point.

"When they found out that you were on the way, I was asked to be your godfather. To that I accepted, I sent you your first broom, it was just a simple kids toy broom. It was way more powerful, than even I thought. From the howler that Lily sent me, you broke a vase. Since it was from that bitter sister of hers, she didn't mind one bit. While James on the other hand, wanted to start you early on Quidditch playing. He was more exited about teaching you how to fly and play. Sirius was smiling lovingly at his godson. The clock had begun to strike midnight. Sirius was expecting more questions, but Harry was fighting sleep. That won't help the boy.

"Bed, Harry it's late. If you have more questions, Remus and I will answer them tomorrow. Sleep well, kiddo." Sirius smiles.

"Siruis is right, it's bedtime Harry. Off you go." Remus suggests.

"Good night, Sirius. You too Remus." Harry mutters, tired he gets up and heads to bed. After Harry leaves Sirius turns to Remus surprised about him being right.

"I'm right?" He asked stunned. Remus only responded with a grin. Since there was no reason for them to be up as well, they wished each other good night and also went up to bed. Before Sirius turned in for the night, he checked in on Harry. Who was lost to the world. Sirius smiled to himself, Harry's fifteenth birthday was coming up fast. Siruis vows to make sure the his godson's Birthday was the best ever. He smiles to himself as he let himself out. Making sure the Harry remained undisturbed.

* * *

thats chapter six done I hope you've enjoyed this one. Please read and review.

Till next time

best wishes

M.


	7. Chapter 7

Sirius goes all out to celebrate Harry's first birthday with him and Remus. I know that Harry turns fourteen so Im sorry for that little oversight. Anyway hope you enjoy.

* * *

Burrowed beneath his blankets Harry was still sound asleep. While below him in the kitchen, Remus and Sirius were talking.

"I don't know Sirius, let the cub have a lie in." Sirius wasn't having any of it though.

"Oh come on Remus, you've been looking forwards to this just as much as I have." The former Azkaban prisoner pouts. Crossing his arms over his chest. Making himself look like a sulking child, Remus just laughs.

In the days leading up to Harry's birthday the two friends had thrown themselfs into the planning. While Remus wrote out the party invitations and sent them out to Harry's friends including former Gryffindor team captain Oliver Wood, he knew that Harry would want Ron and Hermonie there as well. Along with Neville, Seamus, the whole Gryffindor house quidditch team most of Harrys year were invited. Sirius and Remus got replies from Ron and Hermonie a few days later, both saying they would be there. The same was said for everyone else.

"It seems everyone who been sent an invitation have all said yes." Remus points out, Sirius though it had only been a few months since Harry moved with him and Remus had thought that the boy had settled in quite quickly. Remus was running though the list making sure that everyone had responded.

"Well we've got responses from everyone. The cubs in for one hell of a party." Remus says fondly. After only knowing him for a school year, Remus already saw the child as his nephew. The affection was returned as Harry considered him an uncle. It stunned the genital werewolf.

The 31st of July dawns, the sunlight streaming into Harry's bedroom though a gap in the curtains, the fourteen year old turns in his bed and falls back to sleep. Sirius peeks into his room, smiling softly as light snores rang though the room.

"He even snores like Prongs, doesn't he?" Grins Sirius. Nodding Remus agrees. He notices the mischievous spark ignite in Sirius's grey eyes.

"No, Padfoot don't you dare!" The werewolf hisses. "Leave the cub to sleep, he'll wake up when he's ready to do so." Again Sirius pouts. Carefully shutting the door, the two men leave Harry to sleep. Deep down in the kitchens, the house elves were busy getting everything ready for Harry's party. When Harry told them about his childhood Sirius had vowed that Harry would be spoiled rotten. He'd had missed far too much of his godson's life. He promised himself that he'd make up for that. Today's not the day to wallow though everything was to be focused on Harry as his pup celebrated his fourteenth birthday. They heard footsteps a few hours later, Harry had woken up. The stairs had creaked under the boy, carrying on Harry walked along the narrow hallway that led to the kitchen. Pushing open the door the adults fell silent, as Harry entered.

"Morning Sirius. Morning Remus." He said as he flopped onto an empty chair.

"Morning, cub. Happy birthday."

"Morning pup. Happy birthday."

"Thanks you two." Grabbing at the cereal box that stood in the centre of the table, he pours himself some cereal into the bowl. He gets up to go and get some milk. Putting the milk on, Harry began to eat. Sirius had the nagging feeling about something, then the answer arrived, the firebolt he'd had sent him.

"So Harry, what happened when the firebolt I sent you?" Harry's spoon fell from his frozen hand.

"It was you that sent me the broom?" Sirius nods confirming it.

"Well after I had gotten over the shock, I was elated." He turns to face Remus. "I'm assuming it was you who told him what happened to my Nimbus 2000?" Harry asked, Remus confirms with a nod. Harry relaxes.

"Well for the brief time I had it, I was elated." Sirius interrupts.

"What do you mean 'brief time you had it?'"

"Well it was taken to be checked for curses, hexes or jinxes that might have been on it. As no one knew who had sent it. McGonagall, she said that if the broom was safe I'd get it back." Sirius's mouth was open, in complete shock. Shaking his head getting his thoughts back in order. Harry tells them that when he got the broom back and it was safe. Sirius scoffs, Harry smiles.

"Hey no one knew the truth then." Harry defended, then he stopped in his tracks. "You know why are we even having this talk on my birthday. I thought they were meant to be fun." Remus grinned.

"Harry you're right, today should be fun for you. Shame Sirius had to ruin it." Sirius relaxes again, bouncing his gaze between his best friend and his godson. Showing his hands in a 'I surrender' gesture. Harry laughs, still not used to idea that he was going to have a normal birthday. Just the three of them they had spent the day in Muggle London, about five o'clock Sirius said that he was going back to grimmold place. He vanshied with out another word. Harry yelling his name, fuming Harry crosses his arms across his chest.

"Why, Remus?" Harry demanded, Remus had remained quite. He couldn't ruin all thier planning.

"I don't know cub. I'm sure he's got a reasonable excuse."

"He'd better." Harry growls, Remus rises an eye brow. Harry may be the near enough perfect copy of James, but as well as having Lily's eyes the boy had also inherited her temper. Checking the time.

"Come on its time to go." Leading him back, they arrive back at the house, letting them in Remus could hear the voices of those gathered. He stops, Harry giving him a odd look.

"Go down to the living room cub, I'll be down there in a few moments." He nods and continues on. Harry found the living room picth Black the curtains were closed, so no sunlight could get though.

"Sirius you better have a good..." Harry never completed his sentence as the living room lights were switched on filling the room with light. A bright red banner hung over the fireplace in gold lettering red 'happy birthday Harry.' Harry found himself in the arms of a bushy brown haired witch, Hermonie Granger.

"Happy birthday, Harry." She said once she broke the embrace, Smiling happily. Next up was Ron, who clapped him on the shoulder.

"Happy Birthday Harry. I didn't bring anything apart from news dads got tickets to the World Cup final and he's managed to get tickets for you and Hermonie to come with us." Harry was delighted, the Quiddtich World Cup final, that would be a blast.

"I'll speak to Sirius and Remus about it." Ron gives him another clap on the back.

"No worries mate, I'm sure that they'll let you come." Harry laughed, Remus was picky when it came to the holiday assignments set by the teachers.

"I'm sure they will. Well when I've completed my homework." Ron laughed.

Then Harry found himself penned in by the Gryffindor team. Finding out that Angelina had been named captain after Oliver's graduation from Hogwarts he'd offered her his congrats. Speaking of who, had pulled Harry aside.

"Did you hear the World Cup is coming?" Harry nods, he'd had kept up with the World Cup and was excited that the final was taking place here in Britain. Harry's eyes fell onto a smirking Sirius. Fighting his way thought the crowd.

"Is this why you vanshied so quickly?" The man nods, for a fleeting moment Harry forgot that the living room was filled with his friends, throwing his arms around Sirius's waist this had taken the man by surprise as this was his first willing display of affection towards him.

"I know, I know." The older wizard soothed. The child hadn't even had a proper birthday, forcing down the wave of anger he felt, even more so when Harry asked him.

"You and Remus did all this for me?" Smiling.

"Of course pup. Now off you go." Smiling he left to join his friends, a few moments later presents were being given. As Harry didn't have his own copy, Remus had given him Quidditch though the ages, Hermonie had got him a large jar of honeydukes sweets, Ron had told him about the tickets, Sirius had already sent him his present early, the firebolt broomstick to replace his ruined Nimbus 2000. Once everyone had gone back home, Harry had curled up to start on his copy. Yawning Sirius spots it.

"Ok pup you've had a long day, to bed with you. Good night."

"Goodnight, Harry."

For the first time since he could remember, Harry had gone to bed with a smile on his face.

A few days later, Harry thought it he best to ask about the World Cup.

"Sirius, can I talk to you and Remus?" He asked.

"Yeah, of course, pup. What's it about?"

"It's about the World Cup. You know the final coming to Britain, and Mr Weasley's managed to get two extra tickets so Hermonie and I can go as well." Sirius smirks, so Harry wanted permission to be able to go to the World Cup final. He could see James's reaction if he'd had said no. Sirius and Remus shared a look.

"Have you completed all your holiday assignments?" The werewolf asked. Harry nodded, but then again he was his father's son.

"I really do trust you Harry, but on the other hand I know you're your father's son. Want me to double check it?" Again Harry nods, Remus was helpful when it came to assignments, he'd look over his work and carefully point out any mistakes. Harry was sure that by the time they'd leave for Diagon Ally later in the month he'd need a few extra rolls of parchment. Remus checks Harry's essays.

"Well done, cub. All your essays have been done to a high standard." Harry grins. Hoping this meant what he think it did. The two of them head back down.

"Assignments all done?" Sirius asked. Remus nods on Harry's behalf.

"Just checked them over, the cubs done all of them to a high standard." Harry was getting excited, the World Cup was his reward for working so hard.

"Then since your assignments are all done, then I don't see a reason for the pup not to go." Harry jumped, he was going. At that moment Arthur and Ron stepped out. Arthur walks up to the adults.

"I'm guessing Harry's already told you about the tickets?" The man asked, smiling. Remus nods.

"Indeed he has, and we've already given our agreement. He can go." Arthur grins, he turns to face the boy he thinks of as another son.

"Ok Harry, I'll be here to pick you up in a weeks time you'll be staying over at the Burrow to make things easier, be ready. We'll be staying over night in a tent on site as well." Harry nods to show he understood. Ron grinned.

"I can't wait." Ron babbles with excitement himself. Sirius rolls his eyes, but was grinning.

"Ok, thanks Mr Weasley." And with a flurry of emerald green flames they were gone.

* * *

Ahhh, Harry's just had his first real birthday thanks to Remus and Sirius, he's off to the World Cup final as well. It's all too good to be true. Is it?

I'm sorry it took me this long to get an update done but my normal life got in the way. I'll try to get the next update done as soon as I can.

Till next time.

M L Edwards.


	8. Chapter 8

Harry heads off to attend the Quddicth World Cup with the Weasley family and Hermonie, leaving Remus and Sirius alone in no 12. I will also be keeping to just Remus's and Sirius's reactions as they find out about the attack. The story maybe au in terms of living place but the main plot points will happen.

* * *

The week passes slowly for Harry, with Remus's help he'd had packed enough to cover for his night over at the Burrow and the camping site that he'd would be spending the night in, the night before he was due to leave. Plus a few extra bits and pieces.

"Now are you sure you've got everything cub?" Remus asked as he zipped up Harry's backpack. Harry nods, smiling. Making a grab for his wand, he'd placed it in his pocket just in case. He follows Remus down the stairs and into the kitchen, where Sirius was having breakfast.

"Morning pup. Everything packed and ready to go?" Sirius asked. As he asked he slid over a money pouch filled with wizard money across the table.

"Yeah, I'm ready." He runs his hand though his hair making it even messier then before, this makes the two older wizards smile fondly. He really did take after his father. Harry took the pouch.

"Thanks Sirius."

"You're welcome pup."

About an hour later the fireplace burst into life and Arthur Weasley steps out brushing the soot and ashes from him.

"Hello Sirius, Remus." He calls waving a hand in greeting the adults. They smile and return the gesture.

"Ready to go Harry?" He asked, as Harry nodded he was hefting his backpack onto his shoulder, making his desire to leave very clear.

"I'll take that as a yes." He smiled. As Harry passed. Only stopping to give Sirius and Remus a hug before departing. Arthur gestured that Harry should go before him. Sirius and Remus had followed to the fireplace to see Harry off, he grabbed a hand full of floo powder, the extra was running though the gaps in his hand. He carefully stepped though and turned to face the three adults.

"The Burrow." Harry cried dropping the powder into the grate, as soon as the powder hit the floor of the grate the bright green flames sprouted up had Harry had the feeling of being sucked down a gaint plug hole.

"Ill try to get him back at a decent time." Arthur promised, as he followed Harry into the fireplace, and with in moments he to was gone. Leaving Sirius and Remus alone.

"It's already odd without the cub around." Remus states as he ran his hand though his hair. Why did he have the feeling that something was going to happen and Harry as normal was going to end up right in the thick of it? Sirius had a similar feeling, though he tried to keep it from Remus.

* * *

About a day later, Sirius turned the radio on to see how the cup final went, his heart stopped and fear gripped him as the following words reached his ears.

"Terror and confusion at the World Cup last night, as the campsite was attacked by death eaters after the match. The Muggle owners of the campsite were also attacked, the attendees many of who were underage and currently attending Hogwarts school had managed to take refuge hidden in the woods that boarded the campsite. We've also heard reports of the dark mark being seen over the site." Sirius hoped that Harry was among that number who hid in the woods, his face was white he didn't even notice that Remus had also come down and overheard the report. Sirius was trying to keep himself standing, gripping the worktop bench.

"The dark mark?" Remus asked his scarred face a mask of horror and worry, hoping it didn't mean what it he think it did. Though Remus knew what was going though Sirius's head, carefully the werewolf guides Sirius to a seat made a cup of tea and forced it into Sirius's shaking hand.

"He can't be back Remus it's impossible." Sirius was ill with worry, Remus could sense the tension building in the dog animagus. Just before Remus could calm his best friend down a silvery weasel had jumped though an open window. It jumped up on to the table, it moves onto his hind legs. They recognised it as Arthur's patronus. Their thoughts were cemented as Arthur's voice issued out of it. Sirius's tea forgotten.

"We all made it back ok, Molly's fussing over everyone as I talk. I'll bring him home with in the hour." They relaxed as Arthur's message told them that Harry and everyone else were ok. The weasel dissipated, as promised Arthur brought a white faced and slightly shaking Harry home twenty minutes later. As soon as Harry had stepped out he'd went to seek comfort from his godfather. Who understood and wrapped Harry in a protective hug, looking up at the head of the Weasley family.

"Thank you Arthur, for everything you've done." Arthur nodded at the man.

"It's no problem Sirius, Harry's become apart of the family. And we look after him, he's really no bother." Arthur takes his leave. Sirius smiled at Arthur's comment. From the mans tone he and Molly had all but adopted Harry. The Weasleys had done the same thing that the Potters did, they had all but adopted Harry. Sirius felt a rush of gratuide towards the family for being there for Harry when he was unable to.

"Pup are you ok?" Sirius mutters into Harry's ear. The teenager nods, burrowing deeper into his godfather's embrace. Remus moves himself to Harry's level.

"I know that you're shook up, Harry but once you're ready would you tell us everything?" Harry nods to the man he saw as an uncle. Sirius chose to let Harry go and unpack and get some rest.

"Why don't you go and unpack and get some rest pup. You can fill us in later" The teen nods and leaves. They were far too stunned to talk. Harry had, unpacked but was unable to sleep. It was fitful, he gave in and went back downstairs. Pushing the door open he found Sirius reading the daily prophet. A Wizarding newspaper, when his attuned hearing picked up the creak of the door Sirius looked up to see the face of his godson.

"Come on in pup." Harry complied, and flopped into an empty chair. Remus must have heard as he had also come down.

"Do you you feel ready to tell us what happened?" Sirius asked, still shaking Harry nods.

"You best sit down Harry." Remus suggested, pulling out a chair for the child. Once Harry felt settled enough he began to recount what happened. How fast the atmosphere changed from celebration to fear and how chaotic it was as so many people were trying to escape. Sirius and Remus both groaned when Harry told them of being split from the others. When he said that he'd had been knocked out for a short while, both their faces went even whiter, he told them of the man he'd seen.

"Did you see his face Harry?" Remus asked in bearly more than a whisper. When Harry shook his head the two adults had remained silent. They gasped with shock when Harry was accused to casting the dark mark, how Arthur had jumped to his defence. They were greatful that Arthur, had jumped to Harry's defense. He went on to tell them that the man had somehow got hold of his wand and used it to cast the charm, how Winky an house elf found it.

"Crouch though?" Remus gasped.

"He thought that you casted the charm needed becouse this man used your wand to cast it?" Sirius asked dumb struck. Harry nods, Sirius swears under his breath. Remus knew how he felt about the man so let it slide. Harry completed the story and the aftermath of the attack.

"The report had us worried, cub." Remus said his hand over his heart, his face coated in a light sheen. Though Harry was unsure weather it was from being worried about him or from the upcoming full moon "Both Sirius and I are glad to see you're ok though." Harry nods, knowing that they meant it. He gave the two a weak smile, just happy that he was safe and back at home.

* * *

Phew, Harry's ok, though his fourth year is not gonna be easy. With the triwizard toroment coming to Hogwarts. How will Sirius and Remus take this? I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please read and review.

Till next time best Wishes.

M L Edwards


	9. C9: Back to school and a confession

Ok, Harry's about to head to Diagon Ally for his fourth year stuff. Along with Remus and Sirius. While they're there Harry bumps into Ron and Hermonie. Both Remus and Sirius see Harry off on the train on September the first. Remus also returns for Harry's fourth year, sharing the DADA post with no other then Mad-eye Moody. Also Harry finds a time-capsule esq letter from James tucked away in the fourth year dorm.

Augaust dwaned brightly, a heavy knock shooting Harry awake. Remus's voice called though Harry's bed room door.

"Ok come on cub, we've got to go to Diagon Ally." He called, yawning Harry gets out of bed. "I am not having you heading back to school unprepared." He called with his hands buried in his pockets Remus walked away to give Harry time to get washed and dressed. Remus was sitting at the table reading Harry's list.

"They asked for dress robes this year." Remus tells Sirius, they needed to go to Madame Malkins anyway as over the summer Harry had shot up in height, as a result his school robes were just showing far too much ankle. Shaking his head fondly Sirius's train of thought had near enough derailed. Harry was just growing up to fast. The awkward silence was broken by Harry's footfalls as he came down for breakfast. Yawning again, he entered the kitchen.

"Morning Sirius, Remus." Harry said though his yawning. His face screwed up, as yet another yawn passes his lips. He bearly heard the reposnces from his guardians. Making himself breakfast, Harry ate. Lifting his head up from Harry's school list Remus's eyes sparkled mirthfully.

About a week before Harry's letter arrived, an letter arrived with Remus's and Sirius's names on it. Sirius had opened it and his face had drained of coulor.

 **Flashback**

"The triwizard tournament?" He asked, Remus shook his head. Remus had also recived a letter, asking him to return to teach in his old post. Hearing this Sirius encouraged him to do it, that way he could carry on keeping an eye on Harry, he'd also said that from the sound of it a teacher had been also been hired so he didn't have to worry about missing classes again. Though he knew that Snape would bear an even bigger grudge against him and Sirius now.

"Oh don't worry about Snape, Moony." Sirius brushes it aside, Remus's nerves were building. Though at Sirius's constant persisting Remus penned a letter to agree to return.

 **End flashback**

The three flooed over to The Leaky Cauldron Harry who after what happened two years ago, he was still apprehensive he'd told Sirius and Remus about where he'd had ended up. Sirius rose an eye brow at this told Harry not to worry as it was his first time traveling by floo it was easy to make a mistake. After arriving they head over to the small courtyard at the back. Remus felt sick with nerves, but Sirius's face said it all. Anyone who dared to even throw a dirty look at Remus, Sirius made sure that anyone knew what was coming thier way. He had threatened to hex anyone who even whispered a slur against Remus for what he was, Remus never asked to be bitten. It wasn't his fault, shaking his head. They made thier way to Gringotts, Harry who by now had gotten used to the fact that he didn't need to touch his own vault until he'd came of age, Sirius was now keeping Harry had told him.

"Anything that you what or need the money will come from my vault. Your own will from this point on will remain untouched." Sirius had told the fourteen year old firmly. Smiling Harry watched as he huge door swung open, the gust of wind that blew ruffled his cloak. Harry's eyes grew, he knew that Sirius was rich but the amount in his vault was vast. Sirius chuckled to himself a the sight of his godson's face. Scooping a few handfuls into the money pouch, Sirius led the way back out. The duo was met by Remus, who was grinning pointed towards the exchange desk, where a bushy haired witch was standing with her parents, Harry knew her of course. While the summer with Sirius and Remus had been brilliant, he did miss his friends, Sirius and Remus had given both Ron and Hermonie open invitations to come and see Harry when ever they wanted.

"Hermonie!" Harry called delighted racing towards her. His cloak billowing out behind him.

"Harry!" She said as she watched one of her best friends run towards her. Throwing his arms around her she returned the embrace.

"Mum and dad are just exchanging money, I wonder why dress robes are on the list for this year?" She mused. She jumped as her father's hand applied pressure onto her shoulder.

"Sorry dad." She looked embarrassed slightly as a large red headed family passed the two teens. Harry was grinning like an manic as one of the boys peeled away from the group.

"Harry, how was your summer?" Ron asked, he too began to blush. While Molly had spotted Harry.

"Harry, dear. How are you?" She asked, smiling at the jet black haired teen. Remus and Sirius arrive.

"Well since everyone's here I say we get our shopping together, Harry only needs a few new books, to replenish his positions supplies, new dress robes and school robes. I swear Harry you've shot up as if someone placed a stretching jinx on you. It seems to be the same with you as well Ron." Remus comments. Ron who was still a little awkward towards the man. He chooses to try to make amends to the man.

"Professor, I want to say sorry for my behaviour towards you in the shack." Smiling at Ron Remus accepts the apology. Harry notices that Remus didn't say anything about being called professor. Shrugging it off, Harry wanted to get everything as quickly as possible, the large group was drawing attention to them. Harry hated it, Sirius noticed this.

"Easy, pup." He mutters into Harry's ear. Harry found himself relaxing with Sirius's comforting touch. Also having Remus there was helping a great deal as well, the man had a calming presence. Harry remembered that he needed new parchment, quills and ink as well as what was on the list. After getting new robes at Madame Mlakins, they headed to Flourish and Blotts for thier textbooks then finally it was the apothecary for replishing their potion ingredients. While the adults stood talking, Harry, Ron and Hermonie were sitting down in the sun that shone on the Wizarding shopping district.

A platinum blonde haired boy walked past them. His sneer was enough, Harry's green eyes narrowed. The boy who had just walked past was Draco Malfoy, a boy in his year. He was a pureblood Wizarding child, he also came from a very wealthy family. His father had bribed the Slytherin team in taking Malfoy on as seeker in second year. Harry hated him, there was very strong rivalry between the two. As far as Malfoy was concerned Harry was wrecking his image associating with the likes of the Weasleys, Hermonie and now Malfoy had added Remus onto the list. Harry's anger was bubbling, Remus who by this point now knew Harry enough to know when the boy was angry.

"It's ok, I know." That was enough for Harry. He smiled up at the man.

"Well I think that's everything." Remus said, braking his eye contact with Harry and looking between the group. With a friendly wave and exchanges of goodbyes, the group went thier separate ways. Once the three got back, Remus gives Harry a careful shove.

"You best go pack now cub, that way you're not running around like a headless chicken the night before you're due to leave." Grinning Harry darts up to his room. Leaving the two adults behind. Somehow they managed to keep it a secret that Remus was returning to teach. Sharing the post though but he was to return. Sirius was to arrive every full moon night so Remus wasn't alone. The werewolf was grateful for that, he counted himself lucky that Sirius was still willing to help.

"I'd better go do the same. I have to be there earlier then Harry." Sirius nods, there was also something in Sirius's eyes that Remus was unable to place. After patching things up a few days after Sirius's official release from Azkaban, Remus had told him how he'd had got to the school. For the first time in a long while, Remus had seen Sirius cry. Yet again pulling him into brotherly embrace, this worked with the dog animagus.

"Thanks, Moony." Tearing up himself Remus smiles back. Remus leaves to pack, though being back as Harry's teacher again, it felt odd. He knew that James would have wanted Harry to have the map in the first place. That's why Remus had given Harry the map, when he thought that he would never be able to return again.

All too soon it was September the first, Harry pulling his trunk along the pavement towards Kings Cross station. Now normally, he'd be excited about the fact he was returning back to Hogwarts, but this time round he was reluctant to leave. Between playing wizard chess with Remus or flying with Sirius, having Ron and Hermonie visit whenever had been wounderful. They had even crashed over during the holiday. The trio arrive before the barrier, sighing Harry brakes into a run and passes though on to platform 9 3/4. With Sirius and Remus just behind him. Sirius yet again growled at anyone who threw a dirty look at Remus. While Remus was blushing embarrassed.

"You know Padfoot, you don't have to." He mutters under his breath. The dog animagus gives Remus an questing look, but drops the growls settling for the dirty looks. It wasn't till they arrived at the last carriage of the train Sirius froze in his tracks. His godson traveled to school in the same compartment that he James and Remus used to sit in as well.

"Well at least we have to worry about dementors boarding the train." He said glancing at his friend. It was Sirius seems too lost in his thoughts to properly respond to his friends comment. Watching as Harry was reunited with Ron and Hermoine he smiled happy that Harry was happy.

"I can't wait to see the look on his face when I'm reintroduced as one of the defence teachers." Remus mutters to Sirius. Over the past year he'd had found him self grown attached to Harry. He guessed that it was the relationship rekindling, even when Harry was little Remus had always viewed him as a nephew. Working together, Sirius and Remus helped Harry get his luggage onto the train.

"We'll see you at Christmas, Harry." Remus said keeping up pretence. Nodding Harry boarded the train. The clock struck 11 the train began to pull out and rounded the corner. Hermoine notices that Harry seemed a little down.

"Harry, are you ok?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just for the first time I'm reluctant to come back, that's all. I've finally learned what a true family and home should be." He gazed out of the window, watching the seceary fly by. While still standing on the platform, Remus turns to face Sirius.

"See you next full moon then Padfoot." Remus's things had already been sent to the school, with a crack Remus was gone. Sirius was still standing on the now empty platform. Well he thought it was empty, a hand on his shoulder had made him jump. He turned around to find Molly Weasley.

"Molly you made me jump." He said. The woman smiled solfty at Sirius.

"He'll be just fine, Sirius." She said. Though Sirius was sure that she was wrong. Remus stepping out into his office again, only this time it was now shared .The werewolf had the feeling that something was up, Remus brushed it aside, just happy to be back. Making his way towards his desk, Remus places his briefcase and began preparing for the upcoming year. With in moments the clean and tidy desk become covered in parchment, some baring lesson plans, others personal notes. Finally it was time to head down to the Great Hall for the start of term feast. He smiled at his old head of house, Minerva McGonagall. She returned the smile, while as Remus supected Snape's face only held loathing. Taking his place at the staff table, Remus's eyes sparkled as the older students entered. He was holding back a laugh at Harry's stunned expression as he Ron and Hermonie entered. Shaking his head Harry took his place at the Gryffindor table, and Remus was pretty sure that the teenager had muttered something under his breath. Beaming, Remus shot Harry a quick wink before turning to watch the new first years being sorted. Once the sorting was done, Dumbldore got to his feet and got to introduce the tournament, excited whispers swept the hall. He waited untill the excited chatter had ebbed away.

"Now, I'd like to welcome back Professor Lupin who's agreed to return." A fresh wave of cheering and clapping had broken out from the Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Gryffindor tables. Remus was blushing in the candle light, he'd never expected a warm welcome back. "Now as you all are aware, professor Lupin is a werewolf and will be unable to teach every class. When this happens, you will have a new member of staff..." The headmaster never got the chance to complete his sentence, as the bewitched ceiling unleashed a torrent of rain onto all who was under it's roof. Shouts, screams and panic erupted, as rain broke out, then with a rumble it stopped as quickly as it started. Again muttering swept the hall, and Harry following everyone's gaze and a heavily scarred man with a, bright blue magical eye. Harry was watching as it moved around in its socket. He recalled Remus talking about him, Alistair Moody better known as Mad Eye Moody. Dumbledore then went on to explain that the other two schools were arriving at Halloween.

"Now that the formalities have been observed, let the start of term feast begin." He said merrily. Harry had grown used to the way that food just popped into existence by now as well as the huge selection of food. Taking a bit from what ever was within reach Harry ate. The main course vanshied and in its place the puddings appeared. Bakewell, jam and treacle tarts, donuts, countless cakes, lemon marange , key lime pies, custard and cream stood in regular intervals along the tables. At last the puddings vanished too. Dumbledore got up yet again to send them all off to bed.

"Now that you are all fed and watered it's late off to bed all of you. You start classes tomorrow. First years, your house prefects will show you the way to your respective common rooms and dormitories. Tomorrow your heads of houses will give you your timetables." Hermonie was excited by the fact that Remus was back. Harry and Ron were just to tired to care. Finally the reach the entrance to the Gryffindor common room. Harry gave the pass word this terms was "knotgrass" the three friends scrambled in and flopped on to the couch by the fire.

"I've got a bone to pick with him." Harry mumbles crossing his arms across his chest. "I live with him and he didn't say a word that he was coming back." Hermonie grinned. "Well I for one glad he's back, now that our workload will become more complicated as we're pre O.W.L students now. Professor Lupin was one of the best Defence teaches we've ever had." Harry felt inclined to agree with her, she was right of course. Wishing his friends good night Harry walked up the staircase that led to the boys dorm, pushing open the door that read 'fourth years' Harry found his bed got ready for bed and climbed in and pulled the blankets over himself. With in moments was fast asleep. The next morning dwaned brightly, Harry gets up. Ron who must have metered after Harry had fallen asleep. Was snoring away, rolling his eyes Harry gets up and heads into the showers. Once he was done he gets dressed. Making his way over to Ron's bed he shoves Ron. Making the red headed teen tumble onto the floor.

"Harry!" Ron yells, clearly annoyed. Another thing that Harry noticed ever since moving in with Sirius and Remus. He seems to be a lot more playful and cheeky, having thier constant tips on pranking there on hand seemed to be the main reason. Harry made to grab his writing supplies to pack them ready for the day ahead, yanking open the top draw a parchment enevople caught his eye. Shooting a quick glance, dean and seamus were deep in a heated discussion about who was next for the shower. Ron was getting dressed, so Harry knew that he could open it without interruptions. As Harry read it he reconsgied the writing. Messy hand wirtting stared back at him, the letter was a time capsule like note from James Fleamont Potter Harry's father.

 _"To whoever finds this letter,_

 _Well I hope that you're enjoying your time at Hogwarts as a member of Gryffindor house. Let me introduce myself, I'm James. Fourth year here at Hogwarts."_ An ink splatter covered the rest of the sentence. Harry teared up. The messy writing was now a neat scrip, Remus's handwriting.

 _"Enjoy his kind comments as he's normally an ass."_ Harry laughed, making Seamus shot him a quick glance. Harry ignored him and carried on reading it. Spiky handwriting followed Remus's neat notes. Harry again knew who it was, Sirius.

 _"Moonys right James you are."_ Harry chuckled again, he folded the letter, deciding to show Remus the letter later. He placed it in his bag. Harry made sure that he had everything, brefore leaving the boys dorm. Hermonie was waiting for him and Ron in the common room, her bag slung over her right shoulder.

"Come on Harry, we've got to go." She said thowring glances at her muggle watch. Certain muggle things reacted badly when they are exposed to the vast amount of magic that protected Hogwarts from muggle eyes. Harry had the funny feeling that Hermonie had charmed her watch to be immune to the magical school. Harry shook his head, Ron had finally come down. His red hair still messy form not being combed that morning. Leading the way out Harry, Ron and Hermonie left the common room and headed down for breakfast. Upon entering the great hall Harry cast a glance at the staff table to find Remus missing.

"Oh of course, a full moon is coming up. He'll want to be left alone. Though I found something interesting in my bedside cabinet." Harry pulled out the letter and showed Hermonie. She took it and read it.

"Harry." She gasped as she took in James's handwriting. "Your father's is just like yours." As if to drive her point she pulls out Harry's notes from last year and placed the two pieces of parchment side by side.

"So I was told Hermonie." Harry said rising an eyebrow. Their chat was intorupted when McGongall makes her way down.

McGongall was heading down to hand out the timetables, Harry read his.

"Not bad, I have a free class this morning."

"We all do, Harry." Hermonie points out. Rolling her eyes, making Harry grin in response.

"I'll see you guys later." Scooping his bag up Harry makes his way to the defence office. Knowing that Remus would be in there. Harry knocked lightly on the door. Remus's temper flared up, he normally didn't mind having a student drop by for a tea and talk, but the full moon was coming and he needed his rest. Forcing himself to the door, catching Harry's scent. He relaxed a little, it was just the cub. He unlocked the door to find the messy haired teen standing there. Remus smiled.

"Harry, come on in."

"Thank you, Professor." Harry said, not used to using the term after only just getting used to calling him Remus. "Also I'm sorry if you were asleep." Remus shook his head.

"I'll sleep after moonset. So what's brought you here so soon?" Harry thought it be just best to hand the letter over. Remus's eyes grew as he saw the letter.

"It's been over ten years since I've last seen this letter, Harry. Where was it?"

"I found it in my bedside cabinet. I was just packing my school bag for today."

"Do you mind if I keep it here Harry, just so Sirius can see it as well?" Remus asked his eyes hopeful. Harry smiled and nodded.

" I don't see any harm in that, Professor." Harry said shrugging his shoulders. Remus grinned, he looked grateful.

"Thank you Harry."

"After the full moon, is it ok if I drop by during a free class? It's kinda become a habit now."

"I'll be ok with that, and I'm sure that Sirius would be ok with it as well. I'm just suprised that Dumbldore wanted me back. Normal witches and wizards..." Remus didn't even get to complete his sentence when Harry said this to him.

"You are normal, you just got a problem." Remus laughed.

"You know Harry you do remind me of your father he referred to my condition as my furry little problem, that was when ever we were with company who weren't in the know about me, so they were under the impression that I own a very badly behaved rabbit." Harry found himself laughing. After it was out of Harry's system Remus dismissed him, ushering the teen out. He never wanted Harry to see him go though his change again. With a wave Harry left, Remus waited till Harry was gone before shutting the door, the floo burst into life and Sirius steps out.

"Hey, Moony." He called grinning. He noticed the letter that Remus was gripping. "What's the letter, Moony?" Without a word Remus hands the letter over.

"It's been years since I've seen this letter, Moony."

" I know Pads, the cub found it this morning while packing his school bag." Sirius gave the man a sad smile in two strides had crossed the room and wrapped him arms around the werewolf who to his own suprise leaned into him. This action even stunned Sirius for a few moments, gathering his thoughts Sirius knew that Remus could hear his heartbeat pick up speed. Sirius had always held something more for the werewolf, feelings that were way past what was expected of a regular friendship. The only issue was, would Remus return his feelings? There was only one way to find out. Carefully placing his fingers Sirius lifts Remus's head up towards him. Bringing up the werewolfs face to be eye level with his own. Summoning his Gryffindor courage Sirius kisses Remus. Sirius felt like fireworks had been set off, what was even better Remus had not only melted into the kiss,but returned it as well. Finally what felt like forever the two brake apart, Remus was beaming.

"Well finally, took you long enough." Remus whispered to Sirius who was finding himself playing with Remus's gray streaked sandy brown hair. Remus who was normally shaking by now was complelty relaxed.

"Did you take your potion this time?" Sirius asked, still playing with Remus's hair. Remus shook his head.

"Not yet it's not due till the actual night." He reminded his frie... boyfriend. Remus blushed, making Sirius snort in amusement. They spent the first night as a couple fast asleep in each other's arms.

Well that's the next chapter done. I'm sorry for the late update, it's just been hectic having interviews and starting a new job. Now for those who are saying "what about the hocruxes, I will revel what happened to them in the next chapter. Till next time, best Wishes.

MLEdwards


End file.
